


Stolen kiss

by Jim06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jim06/pseuds/Jim06
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix attend Hogwarts together a year apart, Voldemort is stopped by Harry Ron and Hermione near the beginning of their 5th year which is where our story starts. Bellatrix is a bully and Hermione tries to avoid her but their paths keep crossing, what will happen when Bellatrix looks into Hermione's mind and finds something she didn't expect?





	1. Chapter 1

Her knuckles paled as they gripped the edge of her seat, the hat sat firmly on her head. She noticed it was a lot heavier than it appeared and as her shut her eyes she swore she could feel its awesome magic tickling her scalp. After only a few moments of sitting there the entity above her let out loud “Gryffindor” and was hastily removed from her head. Around her cheers erupted from a table filled with other children in red and gold and a warmth grew in her chest at the thought that for once there was a group who actually wanted her. With a wide grin on her face Hermione looked around at the room filled with her peers, eventually her eyes drifted to the Slytherin table where the only celebration was a forced clap. Amongst the sea of green and black Hermione noticed a bowed head, as she stared the curly mop on the girls head swung up and she met eyes with a girl who appeared to be a year or so her senior, her hair was so dark brown it appeared black and her eyes were a similar shade, so dark that you almost missed where her pupils began. They were a striking contrast to her pale, almost luminous skin and plump rosy lips. Hermione’s smile had long been forgotten and the warmth in her stomach had spread to her chest as she stood transfixed looking at sharp cheekbones and a perfect jaw, she noticed the old tattered book on the table and a flutter of excitement flushed her face. There were people here just like her, suddenly the dark eyes across the room met hers, Hermione dared a small smile, in return the stranger studied her face for a moment but lost contact as Hermione was engulfed into the large table of her new house mates.

  
Hermione woke with a start, she kept having that stupid dream of her first day, she was happy to remember joining her house, that was where she met her friends who she now considered family. But her brain decided to focus on her, soon after that day Hermione had learnt who the beautiful face belong to, she also learnt what mudblood meant. The warmth and curiosity she had initially felt had now been replaced by fear and anger whenever she saw Bellatrix black. It had been 5 years since then and Hermione had endured so much torment from Black that she could barely stomach to think about how she had gotten even more beautiful since that day, Bellatrix was now in her 6th year and had learn over time how to tame her curls into flowing ringlets that looked both wild but controlled, and her time as Slytherin’s seeker had gained her a fit and very well proportioned body. There was no logical way to deny that she was beautiful and intelligent and witty, but it was also impossible to deny the fact that she was spiteful and cruel when she was in the mood. Therefore, Hermione avoided her like dragon pox, luckily, they had no lessons together thanks to the age gap, but Black had a talent for popping up whenever Hermione was alone to make jabs at her. She had always gotten the worst of Black’s treatment since last year when Hermione had almost by chance realised that mad eye moody was not who he said he was and Dumbledore had managed to get to Harry and prevent Voldemort’s return for good, unfortunately Cedrick couldn’t be saved but the ministry, with the help of Dumbledore, were able to destroy Voldemort and all the dark magic that had been sustaining him, even finding a way to remove the part of him from Harry. There had been rumours that Black’s father had been one of the main death eaters aiding Voldemort’s return and he was swiftly sent to Azkaban and so it was only logical that Black would hate her, that and he was muggleborn, Hermione always wondered if it was that fact that made black target her over her friends, or perhaps she just sensed a weakness in Hermione and so did it for some kind of sport. Regardless Hermione didn’t let it get to her and instead got her revenge by challenging Black’s test scores every year with her own, the most gifted witch of their time was undoubtedly one of them, so the competition was quite motivating, not that she would thank Black for that. With that thought Hermione rolled over and closed her eyes in the hope the dreaded dream of dark eyes and a sculpted jaw wouldn’t come back.

  
The next week or so flew by, the beginning of the year was a blur of people asking her Ron and Harry loads of questions, they’d been nicknamed “the golden trio” after facing Voldemort over the years and finally defeating him for good and were getting used to the new level of fame. It was so busy that Hermione had forgotten all about her weird dream, that is until one evening whilst browsing the library, she turned down a random aisle and there she was, book in hand with a clam focussed expression. Before Hermione could even attempt to silently flee, the young woman before her twitched in recognition of someone’s presence and turned her head to look at her. As Bellatrix’s smirk grew, the dread in Hermione’s stomach did too. “well hello there muddy, been following me around again? And here I thought you’d grown out of that”, Hermione stared at Bellatrix’s face, ignoring the jab she had made Hermione’s mind was on her dream. This was almost like a parallel, with Bellatrix holding a book and her dark eyes examining her. Hermione noticed the candle light catching the silky curls around Bellatrix’s face and her mind flashed back to the tournament ball where Hermione had walked in with Krum and saw Bellatrix in a tight black gown, makeup sparkling in the lights around the room. The expression on Bellatrix’s face had been blank when she saw Hermione and she didn’t see her again that night. “hello?? Something on my face Granger or have you finally burnt out that pea brain of yours” the bold voice shook Hermione from her thoughts and she immediately looked down, her face flushing red. Why was this happening now, in private was tolerable but with Bellatrix Black staring down her nose at her? She must be coming down with some sort of fever causing some confusion. “whatever black” Hermione mumbled as she turned to leave, embarrassed. “Ooh come now Mudblood, whats got you all quiet, don’t tell me you’ve lost the guts for a tiny comeback, I need some entertainment in my life”, Hermione looked a little panicked, unsure what to say and now more urgently backed away. “well if you’re so shy about it why don’t I have a look, Legilimens” Bellatrix threw the curse with ease and a chuckle. Hermione tried to think of something else, anything else, potions, her books, Ron and Harry, but her mind was in panic and the thoughts came back with full force. They flicked through her head faster and faster, Bellatrix looking at her, the smell of her perfume and lavender shampoo when she had barged past her, her perfect white teeth as she laughed in Hermione’s face. Suddenly it stopped and before anything could be said Hermione ran from the library, abandoning her books and seemingly her dignity. Finally she was back in her dorm room and without a word to anyone she closed the curtains around her bed and with a silencing charm in place, began to cry.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated but please don’t rip me to shreds (I’m a sensitive flower lol). Hope you enjoy it and if so I will do my best to upload as often as I can

Bellatrix stood in the silent library stunned, the book that had been in her hands was now on the floor, forgotten. A hand drifted up to her face, did Hermione really see her that way? Bellatrix didn’t remember the first day she saw Hermione but then, why would she pay attention to the frizzy haired girl being sorted? The ball however, she did remember. She had just finished spiking the punch when in walked all the victors, the mass of whispering made her look up to see Hermione granger on the arm of Viktor Krum. She looked like an angel, her light flowing dress, her normally casual hair now styled into a a curled half bun that left ribbons of hair curving around her glowing face. Bellatrix distinctively remembered thinking how grown up Hermione had looked, before taking large gulps of the punch and leaving early. The second after she saw Hermione she was confused and angry, she assumed it was some weird jealousy over all the attention Hermione had received, or maybe because on the arm of that moron Krum she wouldn’t be able to mock Hermione all evening without causing a huge scene. But then it didn’t feel like hatred, it felt like a hot discomfort in her stomach, so she had made an excuse and fled the scene. It was soon after the ball that Bellatrix has stepped up the torment, people liked to think it was because of Bellatrix’s father, since it had been Granger uncovering Crouch that had ruined her father’s grand plan to return the Dark lord to his former glory. In reality she could have kissed Granger for it, and that’s really saying something. The truth was Bellatrix was smart enough to know that the Dark Lord could have done a lot for her as a talented pure blood, but ultimately his cause had an expiration date and she had no interest taking the fall for someone who clearly just wanted to use her. Her father was another topic all together, sure it was hard on her mother, but they could have given him the dementor’s kiss in her front porch and Bellatrix would have cheered. She didn’t like to dwell on the fact, but she didn’t really have an exact reason to target the younger girl. Sure, she was a mudblood, but loads of students were and Bellatrix only really hated them to fit the bill as Bellatrix Black. Besides who didn’t she hate, and it’s not like they didn’t hate her back. Well, most of them. Her mind drifted back to the images of herself in Hermione’s mind. She had always known she was attractive sure, but there was just something else in the way Hermione had traced Bellatrix’s features with her eyes, like she was drinking in a chapter of a good book, the thought made Bellatrix feel…strange. After a short time, Bellatrix shook herself from her thoughts and grabbed her books to leave, as she began to strut away she noticed a pile of potions volumes on the desk near where Hermione had been standing, on top was a half-written essay with Hermione’s neatly written name on the top. Looking around to check she was alone, Bellatrix swiftly swept the pile into her arms with her own belongings and vacated the library with a furrowed brow and a strange warmth in her cheeks.

The next morning Hermione groggily gained consciousness, the night before immediately replaying in her head. She groaned and for the first time in her life, debated faking an illness. Its not like they wouldn’t believe her, if Hermione Granger insisted she needed to stay in bed then chances are they would assume she was on death’s door. It was tempting but morally she couldn’t. The minute she sat up Hermione could feel the knot of fear in her stomach. I wonder how many people she’s already told, maybe she’ll tell everyone I’m gay. Hermione wasn’t sure what she was, but she was sure she’d rather keep it private. After dragging herself into her robes, Hermione went to the common room to meet Harry and Ron, could she tell them what had happened? What would they even say to it, after all they knew she’d never really had a romantic interest in any man and simply preferred them as friends, even after her slight experimentation with Krum, so maybe they had their suspicions already. The whole thing made her nauseous, it was like disaster had sent an owl to say it was on its way.

Distracted she found Harry and Ron by the fireplace “hey Mione, late night last night?” Ron asked with a cheerful grin. The colour drained from Hermione’s face “w..what?” She stuttered.   
“Well you left your books and half an essay down here, so you must have been pretty tired” he chuckled “not to worry though, me and Harry have been guarding it” Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a smile, a half written essay of his own sitting in his lap that was likely very similar to hers. She sighed in relief, not even having the thought to reprimand their plagiarism. For a moment there she thought rumour had spread from Slytherin to Gryffindor already. Quickly regaining herself she went and bent over the table to grab her things. But... she didn’t bring these back from the library with her? In fact, she’d forgotten them completely until just now. How could they have gotten to the common room when she hadn’t been with anyone in the library? Except Bellatrix of course, but how and why on earth would she return them? Hermione considered the possibility of Bellatrix somehow breaking in to drop her things off and quickly dismissed it, she wouldn’t have gotten in and even if she could she would be more likely to hex Hermione in her sleep than return her work. It must have been someone else or a house elf or maybe some oddly altruistic invisible beast that Luna had read about. Hermione made the decision to let that loose end be, since this was probably the day she was made social pariah of the year, golden trio or not.

…

It had been a week, a whole week of lessons, a Hogsmeade trip and even a stupid Quidditch game and there hadn’t been a whisper of anything. Not even a funny look in a girl’s bathroom or a comment behind her back. She had practically been sweating bullets all week in anticipation for what she imagined would be school wide torture. Ron and Harry had been asking her almost every day what was wrong, but she insisted it was just the work load getting to her now that it was O.W.L examinations year. This wasn’t exactly a lie, it was stressful and getting stuck in early was priority, but the real reason still had to be hidden, she wasn’t ready to have that conversation. Not yet.   
So the question was, where was Bellatrix? They usually came across each most days since Bellatrix liked her daily dose of tormenting Hermione, but suddenly it was like she’d turned to smoke. If this had of happened a year ago then Hermione would have thrown a party, but now it just put her on edge. It was mostly because of scary unknow of what Bellatrix had planned, but also it was just routine now to see Bellatrix every day, watching her swing her hair back as she sauntered away after making some remark, or seeing that bored “shoot me now” look on her face when someone made an announcement at dinner. Merlin, she had to stop paying that girl so much attention. It really wasn’t helping her case.

It had been a gruelling week, it had gotten to the point where Bellatrix’s dormmates had abandoned their shared room just to escape the wrath of her record short fuse. It had only taken a day to send the message that she didn’t want to talk about her new-found level of isolation, after that people let her be. She knew she was being stranger than usual, but she had needed time to think and in doing so had allowed a rage to grow inside her. I bet this is the mudblood finally getting her own back by playing mind games, any fool knows you can alter memories and she thinks I’ve been fooled. Bellatrix let out a huff as her cheeks burnt, so she had been fooled briefly, so she had coaxed a first year out past curfew to leave Grangers books in the common room, big deal. It wasn’t like she genuinely believed Granger really looked at her that way. No, she’d just found an unexpected angle thinking it would throw Bellatrix off and then…? And then for Bellatrix do what? Turn around and say she felt the same so Hermione could expose her in front of everyone? Bellatrix had never even hinted at such disgusting ideas. So what if she noticed that Granger wasn’t exactly ugly or dumb. It didn’t mean she liked her! Bellatrix felt a familiar niggling voice in the back of her head hinting at something otherwise, “SHUT UP” she forced through gritted teeth. The stupid know it all was going to regret making her even think about this crap. With some slammed doors and frightened peers in her wake Bellatrix stormed out of the Slytherin dorms and made her way to the 7th floor, at least there was somewhere she could cool off without actually killing anyone. 

Harry’s words rang in Hermione’s head “well if she’s not on the map, where could she be?”, she had asked to look at the marauders’ map to search for Bellatrix, claiming she was heading to the library and didn’t want a run in. Harry had always insisted Hermione report Bellatrix or let them get their own back, but she always insisted she preferred to handle it herself. After another attempt to change her mind Harry had sighed and searched the map with her, where Bellatrix was nowhere to be seen. Now here Hermione was, actually looking for Bellatrix Black, she never had been patient, but this was pure insanity. It’s not even like she could get in even if Black was hiding in the room of requirement, and yet here she was sauntering about the 7th floor. Eventually Hermione walked to the large gap in the corridor wall where Harry had shown her a few times, it had never actually opened for her, but then she’d never really thought to try it alone, since she was always with the boys, and what would them three need it for? With a sigh Hermione leant back against the wall and allowed her eyes to close for a moment, she should probably get back to bed before Filch starts his rounds. She firmly pushed off the wall intending to leave, only to find the surface supporting her was no longer firm brick, but a wooden door that had unfortunately come free from its latch. Hermione’s feet caught on the lip of the door and with a wave of her arms she slumped backwards through the newly appeared hole in the wall and thumped loudly against cold hard floor. Flustered, she scrambled to her feet and quickly darted her eyes around her new environment. It was a majestic room covered floor to wall in grey marble, with a large, black fireplace roaring in the centre of the back wall. The space in the room appeared to be filled with demolished sparring dummies, bits of wood littered across the floor and small patched of burn marks blemished the marble. Suddenly movement caught her eye and out of the far dark corner of the room walked Bellatrix Black, the light of the fire showed the light layer of sweat on her face, and her hair was pulled up in a rushed bun. She was still in her uniform, but she had removed the top layers down to her shirt and loosened her tie. It looked as though she had been in a fight, as her wand was out and firmly in her grip, unfortunately for Hermione it was now pointing directly at her.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the formatting, I am not tech savvy but I think I have figured it out. Enjoy x

Bellatrix cackled at the sight of her, of all the cosmic jokes and _this_ is what happens, not only for the one person she hated more than anything to turn up to a place she assumed was impenetrable, but for her to actually _fall_ through the door. It was so funny she could just _scream_. It wasn’t fair that that mudblood had tried to embarrass her, tried to make her pity her or _feel_ something. Who did that FILTH think she was. A force bubbled beneath her skin, the familiar flow of magic through her veins had turned to an angry itch. It’s why she came here, to soothe it so she didn’t kill anyone and here was Granger trying to ruin that too. She wasn’t weak, and she was going to get that through the mudblood’s thick skull. With a flick of her wand Bellatrix slammed the door behind Hermione shut, the bang of heavy wood leaving a suffocating silence in its wake.

Merlin, she had made a mistake, who goes looking for someone who makes their life hell, someone with a newly renewed source of information to mentally beat her with. Although, Hermione wasn’t sure that it would be verbal abuse this time, she could see a look in Bellatrix’s eyes that she had never seen anywhere. Hermione slowly allowed her wand to slide down her jumper sleeve and into her hand. She was used to the odd life or death situation, after all she was a part of the golden trio. But not like this, never alone, never in a duel with someone she knew was more skilled. She knew this because she had felt the hexes and never even heard or seen them coming, but this time was different, Bellatrix had trapped her in and was pouring all her predatory attention into Hermione. The first swipe came quickly, a practised hand slashing its weapon in the air sending a flash of red at Hermione, she threw her own wand up “protego” she belted. The block had come from a place of pure instinct, but unsure of how far that would take her Hermione started to move away from Bellatrix and further into the room. Just as Bellatrix flexed her arm to throw another spell, a rumbling caught both their attention, before either could react, sparing dummies began to flood into the space around them, creating a human shield of false wooden bodies. Bellatrix furrowed her brow at Hermione’s new entourage, even the building loved mudbloods she thought. peering around the mass looking for any openings the Slytherin began her carnage. Hermione heard “diffindo” rip from Bellatrix’s throat and watched as her oak army tore into shreds before her. Much to Bellatrix’s frustration, the chunks of wooden corpses would reform with the closest comrade to maintain the obstacle, like pulp into paper. With a scream she sent an incendio curse to the entire mutation and sent it immediately up in flames. Hermione watched helpless as the burning form suddenly turned to ash, leaving not a trace of smoke. On a desperate whim she pointed her wand at the ash and sent it flying at Bellatrix and quickly followed with an expelliarmus. Within a second Bellatrix’s wand had flown into the air and back down into Hermione’s hand.

They stood staring at each other, in a pressurised stalemate, the younger girl was unsure if she would be able to curse Bellatrix. But the chance never came, as Bellatrix suddenly charged and tackled her to the ground, Knocking the air from Hermione’s lungs and the wands from her hands. They both rattled off towards to wall. More silence… Bellatrix had her prey’s wrists trapped beneath her hands, their faces so close that Bellatrix could smell her. She smelt a slight woody scent mixed with vanilla, sweet but not sickly, warm and subtle. The smell made Bellatrix fill her lungs with air, she felt…better? So much so that she focused now on the girl caught under her weight, whose eyes were glazed with fearful tears that she was clearly trying hard to keep from rolling down her cheeks. Bellatrix felt a twist of something in her stomach and immediately took her hands from Hermione’s wrists, almost as though they were molten hot. The emotion in her face amplified Hermione’s eyes, they were so bright hazel, it reminded Bellatrix of the leaves that coated the school grounds in October. The twist Bellatrix had felt spread into a hot uncomfortable feeling that spread from the depths of her stomach to the back of her throat, it made her very aware of the fact that she was straddling the girl’s waist. She stood and backed up, allowing Hermione room to stand.

As she sat up from her position on the floor she tried her hardest not to blink, she knew it would push the tears down her face and this had been awful enough. Once on her feet she turned her back to her attacker, a seemingly foolish move but, she knew that it was over. She quickly wiped her face and took in a deep shaky breath, she wasn’t going to give Bellatrix the satisfaction of her fear anymore. Hermione had come here looking for some form of closure, evidence that the incident in the library wasn’t some strange nightmare. It made her insides burn to think she had chosen to come here alone, knowing what it was she was intending to find. Slowly Hermione walked over to the corner of the room where their wands laid and picked them both up, listening intently for footsteps. Then she turned around and walked back until she was opposite Bellatrix again, this time a little closer than when she had first stood.

“what, didn’t want to lower yourself to muggle combat” Hermione spat out, “or were you worried I had an advantage”

“Well… I wouldn’t say that I suspected an advantage” Bellatrix replied, there was no anger in her voice now and she had adopted a more casual stance as she fiddled with her nails.

“What is _wrong_ with you, really, please explain to me why one second you’re psychotic and trying to _kill me inside of Hogwarts_ and then the next minute you’re back to your aloof annoying self” Her face was growing pink with every word she threw, how could she stand there looking almost sheepish after nearly tearing her to shreds.

“Look mu…Granger, I come here to _avoid_ killing people, to unwind you know. So, imagine my surprise when someone, who I know hates me, bursts in here without warning, what else was I supposed to do? “. Bellatrix didn’t look directly at Hermione, but instead scanned the room around her. It was the easiest thing to do considering the gurgling guilt within her.

“hates you? You…still think I hate you?” Eyebrows raised she stared at her attacker, “so, we weren’t in the same head, in the same library? Or are all pure bloods this ignorant” she knew she was overstepping, but since this was probably the last time she would ever have Bellatrix unarmed, she might as well push her luck.

The pure blood glared “you mean that pathetic little attempt at tricking me, at making me pity you or something? At what point did I lead you to believe I was capable of such useless emotions.” Bellatrix wished she had her wand, that way she could leave and maybe even seal the door on her way out.

Initially Hermione wanted to laugh, but then she thought about it. Bellatrix really thought that the most likely explanation was a mean trick to play with her emotions? Her anger was replaced by a jolt of pity. It was easy to guess that Bellatrix probably hadn’t had loads of positive interactions with others. Considering her father and most of her friend’s parents were death eaters, life for her must have been cold… “It wasn’t a trick”. Hermione knew she was giving up her dignity to make her long-term bully feel better, but in that moment, she didn’t really care. “I was waiting for you to torture me over what you saw and tell everyone. When it didn’t happen I came looking, I guess I just wanted to know rather than keep waiting. I don’t really know why I came alone in the dark though, since I know you can be pretty ruthless, obviously…since you just tried to kill me and turned all those dummies into saw dust”. Hermione scanned the debris littered around them and looked awkwardly away from Bellatrix’s piercing gaze and terrifyingly unreadable expression.

Granger wasn’t as smart as her, but surely she wasn’t that stupid. She threw her mind back to the imagines she had seen of herself in the younger girl’s head, the focus that had been on her features, logically it only alluded to one thing. “So, you were just…ogling me?”

“ogling, I wasn’t. no NO, of course I wasn’t ogling. I was just looking at you, that’s just how I look at you. For whatever illogical and self-destructive reason. It’s not like I meant anything by it, it was _you_ who decided to look through my head with zero warning, who even thinks to do that for no reason” growing flustered the words came tumbling out of her, she should just throw Bellatrix’s wand and run, what is wrong with her.

Bellatrix felt a warmth in her stomach and chose to ignore it. “Granger, you certainly get yourself into some sticky situations. So, what I read your mind, I didn’t expect to find out you were a raging pervert.” Bellatrix now had her signature smirk back on her face.

Hermione’s face on the other hand was now bright red and burning, she should have expecting humiliation. A naïve part of her had wondered if telling Bellatrix the truth might have revealed a hidden part of her, soften her somehow. Either she was wrong, or she wasn’t pushing enough. “I suppose that’s why you ran off and hid from me for a week then, that _really_ makes sense”. Hermione tried her best to throw a smirk back.

“Maybe I didn’t want to risk you trying anything, wouldn’t want _filth_ touching me” Bellatrix was getting heated gain. Her buttons were being pushed and she knew it, but her temper had a much more imbedded grip on her than logic.

“You really believe all of that pure blood rubbish? To thing we’re meant to be competing for brightest witch of our age” Hermione forced a laugh, hoping it was convincing.

“You’re the Mudblood with hots for a pure blood and yet I’m the one being stupid?” Bellatrix made a loud “ha” at her opponent and did so with a step forward, testing how brave Granger wanted to get.

Hermione tried to control her reaction to the slur, it struck her every time, less so with time but still, it always managed to upset her. “oh please, just because you’re nice to look at doesn’t mean I feel anything for you, I’d have more fun flirting with a troll.” She maintained her stance, refused to step back in fear.

“You are such a liar, I’ve seen inside that frizzy head of yours. If it wasn’t a trick like you claim then you must have some sort of masochistic crush on me and you are simply trying to brush it off, so I can’t use it against you. Not sure if anyone has told you this Granger but you’re as bad at lying as you are at duelling.”

“It wasn’t a trick but that doesn’t mean I have a weird crush on you or anything, perhaps you just want to believe I have feelings for you, that’s vain even for you Black” Controlling the colour from spreading to her cheeks was hard but Hermione produced the words smoothly.

“Just admit it Granger, you can’t lie to me”

“Why do you care anyway hm?” Granger was running out of things to say

“I just want you to say I’m right because I _know_ I’m right” Her voice growing louder

“whatever Bellatrix believe what you want, I’m going to bed”

“For Merlin’s sake just admit it” Bellatrix’s train of thought was lost, all she felt was an urgent need for Hermione to admit what she felt, the desire was without logic, all she knew was that the drive for it was impossible to ignore now.

“what is with you” The façade of confident indifference had fallen, and she was now beginning to feel uneasy at the way Bellatrix was insisting on a confirmation on her strange attraction, that she herself was yet to figure out.

“Fine… I’ll _prove_ it” Bellatrix closed the distance between them, her smooth porcelain hands moving to firmly cradle Hermione’s face. Without hesitation, she planted her lips against Hermione’s, a calming scent filling her nose once again. On instinct she aligned her body, so she was close enough to feel the warmth of the other girl without them touching beyond lips and Bellatrix’s hands, one still against a warm cheek, the other now resting on the younger girl’s shoulder.

Mind blank, Hermione was frozen, eyes wide she felt soft lips pressed against her own, they were warmer than she had imagined, and softer than she could have ever anticipated. For the first time ever, Hermione reacted without thought and returned the kiss, her eyes falling closed to submit to it. Her body buzzed with emotion, but her hands remained as fists around their wands, stiff at her sides. She felt Bellatrix’s hand move to her shoulder and with the increased proximity the kiss deepened, the meeting of lips now becoming faster with playful nips of teeth and swipes of shy tongues. Suddenly the hand from her face dropped and pulled her into Bellatrix by the waist. The fast union of bodies jolted Hermione’s senses and she pushed Bellatrix back by the chest, trapping Bellatrix’s wand between her palm and the older girl. They both heaved in the tense air, maintaining unbroken eye contact.

After what seemed like many minutes Bellatrix spoke, “told you, you like me”, it was uncharacteristically quiet. Her hand drifted up and clasped the wand held against her, her fingers brushing the edge of Hermione’s palm.

With the contact The Gryffindor darted her hand away, “we better get to bed” she finally averted her eyes from the witch across from her and turned towards to door. When they were through to the other side they looked once more at each other in the now dark corridor. Without words Hermione began to walk away, her heart thundering in her chest.

“Granger” Bellatrix whispered.

“yes?”

“Goodnight”, As soon as the word was out she turned and headed the opposite way, back towards the Slytherin dorms.

Hermione’s pulse was in every muscle of her body and the heat that radiated from her smiling cheeks felt capable of warming the whole castle. She watched the older girl stride away until she was no longer in sight before turning and heading to her own dorm. By the time she laid down to sleep her cheek ached from her persistent grin and her fingers lightly touched her lips as she thought back to the kiss she had shared with the older girl.


	4. 4

The room was dark, with cold green decor, a large fire was crackling at the far side of the room, making the figure before it tiny as it curled up in a grand leather arm chair. The figure was dressed in silk pyjamas and a black dressing gown and her untamed curly hair hinted to multiple attempts at sleep, yet here she was wide awake. Bellatrix stared into the flames of the Slytherin common room’s fire, a small house elf had seen her sat there and lit it for her, it reminded her of the house elves at home who has basically raised her, and it brought her a bit of comfort. It felt like it had been days since she had been in the room of requirement with _her, b_ ut in fact it had only been a few hours, what was she going to do? She was the one who had kissed the other girl, so it wasn’t like she could shed the blame, and she couldn’t exactly pretend it didn’t happen, Granger wouldn’t take that lying down. Could she beg a Gryffindor to keep her secret? Fake her own death perhaps? Or…wait and see what happened next? No, she had backed herself into a corner for some stupid kiss.

Bellatrix sighed as her eyelids lowered shut, yet again her mind was back in the room of requirement. The heat from Hermione’s soft cheeks radiating into her palms as she pressed her rouged lips against rosy ones, the growing fear at the younger girl’s hesitation and then the blissful relief of her affections being returned. Grabbing the Gryffindor’s waist to bring her closer had all but happened without her knowledge, her body simply needed the contact, the sudden push back had brought her mind back into her head. Yet, she wasn’t angry at the rejection, she had felt breathless and shaky. She recalled turning and saying goodnight, tempted almost to turn back and kiss her again, knowing this could never happen again. All evening it had been that final thought that had kept her awake, her throat going tight with the knowledge that she would have to close off the vulnerability she had allowed out of herself. There really was no other way than to move on coldly and hope Hermione would get the message, if her family found out she would be excommunicated and left with nothing, as her eldest sister Andy was. It wasn’t as though she could send off an owl and live with her and her mudblood husband and their new offspring with that ridiculous name she struggling to place, she had found the news in a letter to her other older sister Narcissa before it was thrown on the fire and banished from mention, unlike Bellatrix she was a talent at obedience.

Eventually morning came, and the sleep deprived young woman was getting ready to face what was to come: the heartfelt confrontation about the previous night, the piercing look of disappointment and hurt and then the inevitable avoidance. Thoughts of curly brown hair and an intoxicating smell popped into her fatigued head, she shook them away berating herself, the kiss was a strange whim after all the adrenaline and she was stupid to be having such thoughts. With a final stern look at herself in the bathroom mirror, Bellatrix Black left the Slytherin dormitories, her usual mask of indifference and spite set perfectly on her face.

Elsewhere in the grand hall sat Hermione, face fresh and content as she sat across from Harry and Ron, they were talking about the previous year. Hermione had gone to simply speak to Professor Moody, for what reason she couldn’t even recall, and had watched a ripple across the false face, immediately she thought back to the changing of her own face years ago as she had watched herself ripple from cat back to girl. She had rushed to tell Ron, who had the level head to inform Dumbledore. Watching the headmaster demolish the maze within moments was a sight engrained into them all, his wand had subdued the towering hedged into weeds and the creatures within the maze had cowered out of his way. As others detained crouch a handful of teachers had investigated where the Triwizard cup had been. All in all the group effort took only a matter of minutes and a large dose of Veritaserum to find where Harry and Cedric had been taken and prevent the return of Voldemolt. The conversation grew quieter then, as they passed over the part where they had been too late to save Cedric, instead they wondered if the death eaters that had been detained that day were all the death eaters left. The curly haired girl remembered their faces plastered all over the papers, she especially recalled Cygnus Black, his regal and handsome face twisted in disgust as it stared out, as though he could sense Hermione’s heritage through the paper. When she had imagined Bellatrix’s father she had expected the high symmetrical cheekbones and thick dark hair, but she wasn’t expecting the piercing blue eyes. Bellatrix had dark eyes that almost looked all black in certain lights, at times they scared Hermione and yet at other times they seemed to drink in her attention, making her want to stare for hours. Cygnus’s eyes were purely unsettling, as though they weren’t natural and had instead been implanted into his head to intimidate wherever he gazed.

A growing rumble of muttering from across the room captured the attention of the trio, they followed the eyes of the majority of the Slytherin table to the door of the great hall and saw Bellatrix striding in with her head held high, it was the first time she’d been seen outside of lessons or her dorm in a week, the refreshed fear of her victims was almost tangible in the air. Harry and Ron grew uninterested immediately and changed the topic to tomorrow’s Gryffindor versus Slytherin match, however their female friend’s attention was still thoroughly occupied. Hermione stared so intently her eyes began to sting from lack of blinking, at which point she looked down at the cup of juice on the table and instead stole glances every now and then at the girl she had been thinking about all morning. As she watched the Slytherin join her friends she noticed that she hadn’t tried to look towards the Gryffindor table and already Hermione could sense what was going to happen next, same old Bellatrix Black but with extra denial, though disappointed she was not at all surprised and forced her attention back onto Harry and Ron who, without her knowledge, had been watching her with puzzled expressions.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had dragged by painfully as Bellatrix waited for Hermione to track her down, she had aimlessly teased some of the younger years and had a productive chat with peeves about how to best avoid being caught teasing the younger years. Eventually the final lesson of the day was finished with Snape reeling off a list of homework tasks. Feeling the itch for action Bellatrix decided to head to the library to look for the irritating Gryffindor, she needed to put all this abnormal behaviour behind her for good. Bellatrix strode though the tall shelves, allowing the heavy smell of the pages to soothe her nerves, if there was one thing she enjoyed, it was an empty library. Taking her time, she passed row to row scanning the barren seats with a sense of déjà vu. Finally, she spotted a frizzy mane. As she walked closer to Hermione’s side she saw her face leaning on one hand and her eyes dropped down at the thick volume on the desk, her attention clearly wavering as the afternoon matured.

“Trust you to pick something easy and exciting Granger” Bellatrix was surprised that Hermione didn’t jump at the sudden sound.

“exciting might be my thing, but easy clearly isn’t” The younger girl sat back in her chair to look up at the new company and delivered her wit with a relaxed grin.

That was brave thought Bellatrix as she huffed out a short laugh “the little lion does jokes, and here I thought you were in bad spirits today”

“oh? Why would I be in bad spirits” Hermione replied with faked ignorance

“I guess I just _assumed_ since you’ve been out of sight all day, forgive me for expecting a run in Granger”

“My first name isn’t cursed you know, _Bellatrix_. Also, I know you seem to think all us Gryffindors are optimists but I’m not an idiot, I know what’s coming next and I didn’t like the idea of doing it in a populated corridor”

“What is it you think it going to happen then, _Hermione_?”

“I think that you’re going to get scared and try and cut me off to stop yourself feeling anything other than indifference” Hermione tried to keep her voice calm as she produced the words, but she couldn’t deny that she felt a throb of frustrated rejection.

“well, I think you’re the one making assumptions now” Bellatrix purposely avoided the other girl’s eyes and considered her next move.

“So, I’m wrong, am I? You’re here to confess you like me or something?” Hermione threw up a sceptical eyebrow and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

“For Merlin’s sake Muddy it was a simple lapse in judgement and you’re acting as though it was a big deal, I was just coming to tell you that as a courtesy, so you didn’t start hassling me about it” Bellatrix spat the words, waiting on the expected reaction to divide them for good as she had planned.

Hermione winced slightly at the name but didn’t hold on to it long “right then, glad we cleared that up.” She turned back to the desk and forced her eyes to the book.

Bellatrix had essentially achieved her goal and yet, she wasn’t remotely pleased. She shifted her weight and thought for a moment, she should leave, but the niggling notion that she had been dismissed bothered her greatly. “I won’t lie Granger, I was expecting a touch more resistance”

“I don’t see why, it was you who kissed me, not the other way around” Hermione felt a flutter in her chest, and the hint of a smile on her face she kept her face turned away.

“I think I recall you kissing me back” Bellatrix threw back

“well like you said, a lapse in judgement” With that Hermione rose from her seat, performed a quick spell to shrink her book and put it in her robe pocket as she began to move past Bellatrix, she turned her head and said “goodnight” with a smirk at the attempted reference.

Bellatrix’s hand on the younger girl’s arm had stopped Hermione before her brain had decided why, she needed more time, but for what reason she didn’t know. She looked at the other girl, her hand lighting gripping her arm still as Hermione turned her body to face her completely.

With little warning Hermione moved forward, trapping Bellatrix between herself and the desk behind her. With bated breath she leaned in and pressed her lips against the other girls. There was no hesitation this time, instead their mouth began to move in a slow rhythm, Hermione gently placing her hands on Bellatrix’s waist with nerves still sitting in her chest.

The pace increased, and Hermione allowed her body to move closer. The older girl carried the aroma of rich roses mixed with a subtle musk of leather, it was a sweet but majestic and Hermione could imagine the perfume being wildly expensive

Suddenly slender but strong hands wrapped around Hermione and spun them around, swapping their positions. With the new advantage Bellatrix deepened their kiss, sliding her tongue across Hermione’s lips and nipping her bottom lip. Bellatrix gripped the desk behind Hermione, her body pushing against Hermione until the younger girl had unconsciously mounted the desk and thrown her arms around Bellatrix’s neck which allowed Bellatrix to stand between her legs and hold her flush against her.

The minutes had blurred when suddenly a soft thud somewhere close by brought them back to earth, instantly Bellatrix jumped back as though scolded, her pale cheeks now rosy as her chest heaved in air. Hermione stared back at her, equally as breathless. Both looked around to see no one around them before the Gryffindor spoke.

“Do you still want that talk?” Hermione croaked out

“Maybe we could…talk about something else?” the older girl replied, a rare expression forming

To Hermione’s surprise Bellatrix gave her a genuine smile that sharpened her rosy cheek bones, for a moment no thoughts came to Hermione, only a feeling of awe before she agreed and sat with Bellatrix.

Hours went by as they spoke of funny stories and book they enjoyed. Hermione told Bellatrix all about her time as Millicent Bullstrode’s cat, the obstacles to the philosopher’s stone and her crisis about the lack of wood to defeat the devils snare. In return Bellatrix spoke of the elaborate pranks she would play on her sisters and fondly recalled a week where she had made her sister Andy bald with a rather potent potion. They laughed easily at one another’s adventures and both girls found themselves growing more comfortable as they went back and forth about some book or idea after another. It was only when the sound of a passing owl made them realise that the evening had long evolved into the night and with shy smiles they left together still chatting easily before coming at to the stairs where their paths were forced to part.

“well, goodnight Gr…Hermione” Bellatrix rocked on her feet, feeling nervous but strangely giddy.

“Goodnight, maybe I’ll see you tomorrow? At the quidditch match?” the Gryffindor asked tentatively.

“maybe you will” Bellatrix winked and turned on the spot to walk away.

Yet again Hermione was left watching her go, her chest swollen with emotions.


	5. 5

The first thing he heard, was the light familiar snores of his nearby friend as he sat up in his bed and rubbed sleep from his eyes. It was the first time in months that Harry had awoken troubled. Since Sirius had been cleared of criminal charges paid reparations, he had begun a new and relaxed life in a cosy house with his Godfather, tentatively building the relatively young relationship. He had become blissfully used to a lack of impending demise, yet today his thoughts were suspicious and sinister. As he swung his legs out of bed and headed to the bathroom, he thought of the night before. He had grown worried for Hermione since the night she asked to look at his map and had asked Sirius about what Bellatrix might be capable of, from what Sirius knew of that half of his family, she could do a lot worse than a couple of hexes or spiteful rumours. In an attempt to protect Hermione he had followed the Slytherin witch under his father’s cloak and listened, until the sound of small bumps and rustles pushed him to check if his friend was okay, and he was met with a very unexpected sight. With only one minor bump he made a hasty exit and had rushed straight to bed and laid thinking of what he was to do next. Was it real? Or is this a sick plan to hurt Hermione or manipulate her into doing something. Harry knew that his best friend was smart, but he also knew how trusting she could be and after everything had calmed down from last year, he had begun to notice how lonely she seemed sometimes. He and Ron had spoke about it and assumed it was about Krum, but Hermione assured them of her lack of interest and her desire for only platonic relationships with all her male friends. Ron had heard the message loud and clear and they all decided that Hermione’s taste in partners was to be an untouched subject, that is until now, because he had to tell Ron if Hermione might be in trouble, right? Or should he just talk to Hermione? Or maybe just to Sirius for the time being? He wasn’t at all sure, but as fellow Gryffindor’s began to flood into the bathroom he realised he was late to the pre-game meet up.

The blaring band and screaming students filled the pitch with a vibe of adrenaline, Bellatrix drank it in as she strode alongside her team, ready to make quips at their opponents. Before long she was face to face with the Gryffindor team, her messy hair subdued into a bun and her hand grasped tightly around a beaters bat. She grazed across her possible victims, noting the lack of eye contact, that is until she landed on the scruffy seeker. Potter was staring back at her, seemingly with no intention of looking away, his face was stern and threatening but carried no obvious grimace. Slightly confused Bellatrix shifted away her gaze first, attempting to look as though she had barely noticed him at all.

Above the tension sat Hermione, staring hawk eyed at the tiny players below, her thigh bumping into Ron’s as she speedily jigged her leg.

“‘mione are you cold or has someone hexed your feet?”

“Sorry Ron, just nervous for them I guess”

“Ah yes it’s because of your interest in Quidditch, how did I not think of that” Ron nudged at her playfully

“well, the amount you and Harry go on about it, some of that dedication must have rubbed off” She nudged lightly back with a smile.

Down on the pitch the players had mounted their brooms and flown to their positions, Bellatrix could feel Potters gaze still tracked on her and she grabbed her bat harder, she wasn’t clear on what the problem was, but she was planning on giving him another one if he didn’t stop staring. With that thought she painted a sinister smile onto her face a swirled her broom around to face him, just as the whistle blew she gave a wink and they both shot off in different directions.

The speed of the game immediately became intense due to the harsh rivalry, Bellatrix was skilfully weaving between players of both teams, looking for the bludgers and keeping an eye on where Potter was. Suddenly she heard the squeak of another player as a bludger narrowly missed their head and she manoeuvred herself into its erratic path, picking a red and gold target at random, she swung her bat with might as sent the bludger in a straight shot towards the tail of the other player’s broom, knocking them into a spiral. Before they could even look to see their attacker, Bellatrix had moved. Players always expected her to wait and gloat and they had used that against her before, so she had learnt to always keep moving as to never be caught off guard. Suddenly she saw a mass flying towards her side at speed and she dipped her broom, so it passed over her. Scowling she looked above her to see Potter, pretending he had noticed nothing.

The game played on for another few hours, Harry growing frustrated at having not yet seen the snitch and even more frustrated at having watched Bellatrix knock Fred off his broom while managing to kick the quaffle to her team mate at the same time, an impressive move that had the entirety of Slytherin roaring. He allowed his eyes to scan the crowd until her found his friends, Ron was watching red faced and beside him was Hermione, tracing her line of sight he found her to be following all of Bellatrix’s movements, her eyebrows raised and completely focused. He looked down at Bellatrix herself, weaving through the players like air before swinging her beater with a force her slender frame looked incapable of. The sight of her made him angry, thinking of the horrible things she was planning to do to Hermione, embarrass her, blackmail her or try and break her heart out of strange spite. And that’s when he saw it, a flicker of gold near the Slytherin witch’s foot, with a smirk he tipped his broom forward and began his descent towards it. By the time he was by Bellatrix the snitch had begun to make large jerky circles around her, and so he followed suite, circling with speed as the dark haired girl in his way grew more and more angry. As he closed in he saw almost in slow motion as a bat flung and sent the snitch flying away, he shot after it as Bellatrix went the other way, but the golden ball slowed and then pinged back as though on a rubber string and went soaring back towards the Slytherin girl with Harry in tow.

Bellatrix saw the snitch and Potter both trailing closely and upon instinct she darted away, dodging through people to try and shake off the stupid little ball. She began to fly lower and lower, getting angrier with every breathe she heaved in, until finally she had enough and flew towards a stand post, deciding to cut up at the last second regardless of what happened to the boy and the abnormal snitch. As she grew dangerously close she cut up, only to find Potter flying above her and with a swift but slight kick to the tip of her broom he stopped her ascent and Bellatrix crashed through the thin cover of the stand and into something hard.

When Bellatrix woke it was dark, and her whole body felt like it had been stood on by a troll, she took a deep breath in and winced as several ribs screamed in protest. Despite the pain she sat up and looked around into the ashy dark, beside her was a couple of cards from friends and an empty potion bottle. She thought back to the match earlier, to the scruffy Gryffindor kicking her broom, if it weren’t for the pain she would have happily gone to choke him in his sleep. She thought about trying to stand but at the look of early morning approaching she decided against it and slumped lower in her bed, turning her head back towards the night stand with a huff. From the new angle she saw an untouched envelope laying beneath the potion bottle and shifted back up to grab it. The blank cover gave her a hint at its sender, she popped the wax seal and slid out a small, neat note.

_Bellatrix,_

_I Hope when you read this you are not in too much pain, I overheard that you broke quite a few bones. I know you’re probably ready to kill Harry, but if it helps he’s already had an impressive lecturing, which you may know is also quite painful (that is a joke). I never knew how good you were at quidditch, it almost made the game interesting (another joke)._

_Maybe when you feel a bit better I could come and visit?_

_Get well soon,_

_H_

The dark haired girl fiddled with the edges of the paper as she read a second time, smiling a little at Hermione declaring her own jokes, she could imagine her writing it and getting flustered at the thought of Bellatrix thinking she was being serious. As she placed the letter under her pillow her mind bounced between seeing Hermione and getting revenge on the Potter boy. They had played against one another before, but never before had he tried anything, even after her father had been involved with the whole Triwizard cup thing. Clearly the boy had a new hatred, which could only mean that somehow, he knew about Bellatrix and Hermione, right? And why else would Potter attempt to maim her unless he was jealous. If that was the case then Bellatrix needn’t plan revenge any at all, she smiled slightly to herself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days had gone by and Hermione was yet to see Bellatrix, visiting would look extremely strange but she was hoping Bellatrix might contact her with a time she wouldn’t be spotted. She had overheard Slytherins talking about her multiple breakages and assumed it would be a few days before she was allowed back out of the hospital wing. She had sent a letter via friendly house elf but that’s as close as she had come. Despite a slight feeling of confusion and shame still, she couldn’t deny that she missed seeing Bellatrix. She didn’t know her all that well yet but, she missed the electric feeling of just being around her, the smell of her perfume and the curls in her hair. Even when focusing on school work, her mind would always come back to her, and worryingly she had an inkling of what they may mean. Lost in her own thoughts Hermione didn’t notice a small dark owl sitting on the window sill of a nearby library window and so jumped when it pecked its little beak against the glass. She looked swiftly around and saw what she already knew, that she was alone, and so went and let the fluffy bird in. Within its beak it held a small rolled up piece of parchment, it dropped it in front of the young witch and departed back out through the window and into the sky. Sparing no time Hermione unrolled the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_If I’ve guessed correctly then you’re in the library and have received this note. Meet me tonight at 10pm outside the hospital wing, I’ll be waiting._

_B_

Hermione’s heart leapt with excitement as she read the little note, there was no hinting to what might happen or what mood Bellatrix might be in, but over the past few weeks she had come to the conclusion that knowing was better than not knowing. So, when 9:45 came she checked herself one more time in the mirror, having made an effort to reduce the frizz in her hair, and left for the hospital wing.

10:05pm. Hermione looked at her watch again as she stood alert near a gap in the wall where a knight stood, ready to hide if she heard footsteps. She thought again of the note, _I will be waiting,_ and grew a little more uncomfortable. What if Bellatrix wasn’t coming, what if she was caught or too sick or suddenly hated her again. Suddenly she felt a soft tap on her shoulder and whipped round with speed, there stood the Slytherin witch. Bellatrix was fresh faced with her hair up in a messy bun, her normal rouge lips were paler but no less beautiful, and she was wearing a green Slytherin jumper over…pyjamas? Hermione’s eyes dropped to the older girl’s lower half, yes, pyjamas and slippers which made Hermione realise that Bellatrix was actually shorter than her.

“they won’t let me have normal clothes until I can leave the hospital wing” Bellatrix stared at her slippers and willed her face not to flush.

“so, you’re wearing pjs and slippers” Hermione stated, still taken back by the vulnerable sight.

“so, I’m wearing pjs and slippers yes, 10 points to Gryffindor” Bellatrix threw it playfully, trying to hide her embarrassment. “well come on then we haven’t got all night” she said as she put out her hand.

Hermione, still shell shocked, hesitated slightly before grabbing it.

Through the hours of the night they walked the castle and Bellatrix showed her all the secret passageways she knew, they exchanged facts about the castle and about themselves. Trivial things like the fact that Bellatrix’s favourite colour was green and Hermione’s blue. Hermione even pushed the boat out a little by explaining some muggle concepts, and to her surprise found Bellatrix to be quite interested in how things like TVs and kettles worked. By the time 2am arrived the Slytherin girl was growing increasing tired, her injuries aching at the strain of walking for so long, and it gave her a brilliant idea. She seized Hermione’s hand and took whisked them away, keeping her evil plan secret until they arrived. Eventually they stood outside a large wooden door on the fifth floor, Bellatrix smirked and whispers something that caused the door to click open. She then motioned for Hermione to go first.

Before the younger witch was a swimming pool sized tub, made of stone, surrounded by beautiful glass windows. At the side of the pool was a number of different taps that, when Bellatrix flicked her wand at them, spewed multicoloured spouts of water. It dawned on her that she was in the prefect’s bathroom, in front of a hastily running bath, with Bellatrix standing behind her and her mouth went very dry.

“uh… you fancied a bath?” Hermione spluttered going tomato red. “Do you want me to keep watch or something or um turn around” she nervously laughed.

“Of course not silly” Bellatrix waited for the look of relief to settle on Hermione’s face “I want you to come in with me” Riding the wave of her confidence Bellatrix began to strip to her bra and underwear, black and lacy obviously as she refused to purchase anything less. When she was ready she walked into the bubbly hot water and felt as though she could moan at how it relieved the pain in her muscles. She then turned her attention to the bright red girl near the bath stair and waiting with a sultry smile on her face, “what are you waiting for Granger? The water’s lovely”

The urge to run was present but the warm tingle that had ran through Hermione’s body at the sight of Bellatrix in underwear had rooted her to the spot. She couldn’t back down now, she had to rise to the challenge. So, with careful but fact movements she began to de-robe herself, wishing she had worn nicer underwear. When she was down to her plain pink underwear and horrifically unmatching purple bra, she quickly threw her hair up to save it from the water and sped walked down the steps and into the warm water. There with gracefully slow movements Bellatrix came towards her, and immediately put her hand on Hermione bare waist. The feel of her small but firm hands on her made her feel like she might die, the warmth of her hands under the water radiated through her body like a curse, but immediately the younger witch knew she wanted to reciprocate the contact. With all her courage she moved forward and placed her hands a little lower on Bellatrix’s hips.

Both were rosy cheeked, and Bellatrix wondered if it was the heat or the boundaryless contact but Hermione looked very pretty, upon instinct Bellatrix moved forward and kissed Hermione. It was soft and slow and after the older witch opened her eyes and gave a looked that asked permission to continue. In reply Hermione kissed Bellatrix softly back and inched their bodies closer slightly, with each sensuous movement the kiss deepened with the experimental introduction of tongues. Bellatrix couldn’t help but occasionally nipple on Hermione’s lower lip and they stayed in their embrace.

When sun began to stream through the glass windows they both knew it was past time they were to leave and they quietly dried with magic and dressed themselves. They walked for a while towards the hospital wing, completely silent and with their hands intertwined. Around them the deep orange light of sunrise filled the silent corridors and awakened a fresh smell of a new morning. Too soon the time to separate came and they did so simply with a peck, with neither feeling the need to offer more than a peaceful smile as a goodbye.


	6. 6

When Bellatrix walked into the breakfast hall on her first day back, she heard a roar of applause from her house’s table and she smiled cockily and slid into a seat next to some friends, who all began to fill her in on what she had missed. She listened to the murmur of their words as her eyes scanned the room for one frizzy haired girl in particular and frowned when she failed to find her. Still she kept an easy smile on her face that seemed to have remained on her face since the other night with the Gryffindor girl. Midway through talking about the quidditch practise she needed to make up for, she heard a squawk from above as a letter dropped down in front of her, the dark and sophisticated stationary made her stomach drop. With reluctance, she turned the object in her hands to reveal her own family emblem waxed upon the seal, as soon as she touched it, she felt a prick upon her finger and the seal popped open having checked her heritage. The Black family had always been suspicious types, hopefully it was a letter saying some rich old uncle had croaked and left her something she thought as she slid out an elegant letter.

_Bellatrix,_

_The pain of my time spent in Azkaban pales in comparison to the pain of having raised such a disappointment. Those who wronged your own blood and murdered your Lord roam free around you, while you appear to do nothing. To hear of your accident at the hands of the Potter boy further adds to injury, knowing you are seemingly at their mercy. When the time comes to show your loyalty, these mistakes will not be tolerated._

_You will hear from me soon,_

  1. _Black_



The moment her eyes scanned her father’s name, red cracks began to spread across the paper and in a flash the letter was illegible ash in her hands. The shock had distracted her and with her attention now in flux she noticed the number of eyes on her, she looked around and saw a hushed room of students stealing glances at her. Her fear rising in her throat quickly twisted into a roaring rage as her eyes darted faster looking for an explanation, when the boy across from her slid across his issue of the morning paper.

_GANG OF DEATHEATERS ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN: PUBLIC WARNED TO STAY ALERT_

Below, amongst the group of faces was the snide scowl of her father glaring out at her, she read and reread the headline. Her mind struggling to concentrate as she felt the number of eyes on her increase, the whispers around her growing louder until she swore she could hear her name being hissed out over and over until it all sounded like one chillingly familiar voice hissing poison into her ears. She stood abruptly and left the hall, shoving a younger child out of her way. When no one seemed to be around her she ran out into the grounds and towards the lake, until the burn of her breathing masked her urge to scream.

Many people within the hall had watched the Slytherin witch storm out, leaving behind a thick tension, amongst the spectators was a very old man looking at the pile of ash she had left behind over his mooned spectacles. Dumbledore was smart enough to have kept an eye on all the children of death eaters throughout their time at Hogwarts but was also wise enough not to assume they held their parent’s beliefs. He had watched how energetic Bellatrix had appeared the week after the Triwizard tournament, many assumed her teasing of others was out of anger about her fathers arrest and yet the headmaster saw the twinkle in her eye that suggested the only spite involved was faked to save face. He had also noted the new involvement Bellatrix had with Harry and Hermione which was pointed out to him by the incident at the most recent quidditch match, which she surprisingly hadn’t retaliated to. Instead it seemed she was sneaking around the castle with Miss Granger. With a sigh he took off his spectacles to clean them, it was a relief that Miss Black didn’t seem to have ill intent, since he was going to have to leave the school as soon as possible.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water of the lake was still as the late October sun lazily rose over it, but its beauty went unnoticed by the girl sat under a tree at the scenes edge, deep in thought. Bellatrix’s new reality without the constant pressure of her father and his “cause” was crumbling through her fingers as fast as her father’s letter had. She would likely see him eventually and this time she couldn’t even try to defy him, not after his capture. Bellatrix knew that despite the dark lord’s death, the most loyal followers, those who had nothing left to lose, would be thirsting for revenge. It must be a horribly strange thing to be locked away in a box of a room, with nothing more to think about than the people who put you in it, what you may do to them if you ever felt the sun on your face. The thought makes her shiver, if she did enough of her father’s bidding, that might just be the place she ends up.

The day dwindled past her as she sat in the cold, casting the odd charm to warm her feet when it became hard to bare, the sunken sun created a long shadow approaching her and she looked up to see the girl she had been searching for this morning, in her hands was a tube-like container. The younger girl gave her a small relaxed smile and settled next to her on a tree root, screwing the top off of the object in her hands and filling the lid with the liquid inside, the next moment Bellatrix had a small cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She looked at the girl sitting slightly above her, searching her face for pity or an unspoken question, but still only found that easy smile. In silence they sat and watched the world turn dark, then Hermione rose and offered her hand to her. On the walk back Bellatrix broke the silence, “I don’t think I can go back to how things were before. He…isn’t a good person, let alone a good father. If he could see me right now, us, right now, he would kill me on the spot.”

Hermione looked at her with saddened eyes and softly grasped her hand, “I’m sure they’ll find him, and in the meantime, you’re safe here.”

“I hope you’re right”

Far from Hogwarts a skinny man sat in the stinking bowels of an abandoned house, breathing in the damp air and fiddling with a small sharp blade. His sharp face twisted into a satisfied smirk as he looked down at the water warped desk in front of him. On its surface sat a shiny old locket that whispered to him faintly in the dark and made the tattoo of him arm squirm in reply. He had been called many things in his life, evil, wicked and sadistic. But above all else, he was dangerously patient and soon his efforts would be handsomely rewarded, he would soar beyond his previously high status and be a household name for every wizarding family in the world. He would bring back his Lord and change the world by his side. No matter the cost.


	7. 7

A new day had begun, and Bellatrix was lost in hazy thought, her body exhausted from restless nights. Constantly she woke up with dreams of her life before her father’s arrest, walking on eggshells around her parents, never daring to speak out against any of her father’s belief. Though she supposed that hadn’t really changed, her life _was_ different now. She had Hermione, someone who saw everything she wanted to see in herself. They had spent a number of weeks meeting in the night to talk and sending notes to each other in the day, clever ones with codes and hints to books. In a moment they could go from easy fun to dark conversations about their pasts and fears and for once Bellatrix felt as though she was truly being heard. She felt they both challenged and complemented each other in such an unexpected way and that fragile goodness terrified her. She couldn’t risk losing Hermione now, she needed her. If she wanted things to stay this way and to grow in this direction, then she her father needed to be out of the picture for good. The end goal was to remove her father as a problem without losing Hermione. In the letter her father had suggested Bellatrix enact revenge, but really all he wanted was Potter, since that was the dark lord’s main target for some reason. She couldn’t make a deal for Hermione but perhaps she could convince him to just take the boy.

“The fact that most people forget about the killing curse is the effect it has on the witch or wizard doing the casting, some say it tears the soul in all instances and other believe this is only when taking the life of an innoc…”

If there was one thing Bellatrix was familiar with, it was dark magic. She could simply sit with her thoughts and not miss anything she didn’t already know. Hearing the curses aloud made her think of her father, and how he had shown them all the curses so that they would never forget them she though darkly but that was the past. Now, all her father wanted was Potter, for a bit of revenge over his lord. He would do as he planned and then be shipped back to Azkaban. He was a very capable man and if he were to get Harry then Hermione would likely be with him. The only time he was alone was in summer, but Sirius and the rest of them would have him safer than a Gringotts jewel. So, her father would try for him in transit at some point, unless she did something to sway his methods. She hadn’t a way to stop her father, but she could at least keep Hermione out of the way. Besides, the Potter boy had had it coming for a while now.

“You’re in good spirits Hermione” Harry said as they walked to their next lesson. He smiled genuinely but seemed overly interested.

“Well It’s a nice day and I’m ahead in all my work so I have an easy week” This wasn’t technically a lie she thought, just a touch of omission. She was truly happy, despite the recent bad news about her father, Bellatrix seemed calm. Hermione supposed that logically Bellatrix had put off worrying until Christmas which is when she would be most likely to see her Father. Hermione did suggest telling Dumbledore about the letter, but to her surprise he has left on “urgent business” so instead they settled into sweet comfortable denial. Sweet being the main point as they had continued their night time rendezvous and had even got into the habit of exchanging coded notes with Hogwarts: a history being their codebook (much to Hermione’s delight).

“Fair enough ‘mione... so anyway. Have you sorted out a date for the Halloween ball?” Harry casually questioned. “I was going to ask Cho but… I think me, and Ron are just gonna go it alone, or we could just all go together? If you fancy it?” Harry wondered if Bellatrix had asked Hermione about the ball, he doubted she would compromise herself like that.

  
“Oh, the ball, I completely forgot. Um… I’m not sure actually so I’ll uh, let you know” She chuckled nervously and went a little red, it would be stupid to ask Bellatrix. Yes, she confirmed as they walked into potions class, stupid.

Maybe she should ask Bellatrix as a gesture, since they were meeting in the middle of the night to be _more than friendly_ , unless she did that with other people as well. Not that she couldn’t since they weren’t official or anything. Hermione was calmly swirling her quill on parchment as her mind made leaps and bounds to various scenarios. Maybe Bellatrix had a date and Hermione was just a bit of experimental fun, or she might not even be going after all. But, how will I know if she’s going unless I bring it up, she might even ask me first. Don’t. Be. Stupid. Hermione. She might like you enough to kiss you, but that doesn’t mean she’s ready to admit that to other real human people. It’s fine, I’m just going to ask her what her plans are and then play it really cool. Not that she was a stalker, but she knew that Bellatrix currently had defence against the dark arts. She could linger nearby and hopefully the Slytherin girl would come over to “bully” her. They knew that neither was ready to be open about their new relationship…or whatever it was, and so had agreed to maintain their previous roles as bully and victim in order to not arouse suspicion. Hermione began the walk slowly, knowing she couldn’t be waiting directly outside the door, mulling over her words as she did. It was difficult to decide how to bring the subject up, or if she should at all. The more the doubts creeped in, the faster she walked. Perhaps it was better to leave it, and not risk being seen with her. Suddenly as her eye refocused she found herself staring right into the eyes of a brutish seventh year in green robes.

“Move it Mudblood” he barked as he puffed his chest out and nudged past her.

She didn’t even know him or recognise how he could have known her. She was used to taking these things on the chin so often, but in her inattentive state it had left her a little bewildered. It was funny how magic could heal wounds and stop time but couldn’t stop the human nature to be cruel.

“Well hello there Muddy”

Hermione turned to meet Bellatrix’s hollow expression of disgust, she knew it was fake, but the twist of pain came regardless. Instantly she began to walk around the older girl, who in turn followed her for a few moments to an abandoned stairway.

“I assume I’m not just following you for fun, Granger” Bellatrix jibed, leaning coolly on a bannister.

“Um…it actually doesn’t matter.” Hermione went to walk away again but Bellatrix stepped into her path too quickly.

“what’s wrong?” With the words came Bellatrix’s outstretched hand hooking loosely around Hermione.

The younger girl looked down at the gesture, that was new. Touching definitely wasn’t but tender affection in broad daylight was. “Sorry, just when you called me that name I just, had a run in with another Slytherin so I guess it just stung a little today” 

“who was it? I’ll go set fire to their bed or something” Bellatrix replied with a smirk.

“I don’t care about him saying it, it was when you said it “Hermione dropped the other girl’s hand.

“oh, you know I didn’t mean it, we just agreed to keep up the whole act, so I just assumed it was fine”

“You can keep up the act without using that name”

“I just, didn’t think it bothered you that much” Bellatrix shrugged

“Well, you would think that wouldn’t you, not like you know what its like to be treated as less than, little miss pure blood” Hermione shot back, the colour rising in her cheeks.

“Merlin sake, if you didn’t want me to say it then you should have just told me” Bellatrix sniped back, trying to keep her voice low.

“I just thought you were smart enough to know the weight of your own words, my mistake” with that Hermione stormed past Bellatrix towards the nearest crowd.

Hermione walked fast and breathed slow, if only she could argue without her eyes instantly watering. At least she had an answer about the ball, since it was tomorrow night and there was no way Hermione would be asking Bellatrix about it now. she just wouldn’t go, it wasn’t like it was her scene anyway. She was just going to have some time to herself and take advantage of a mostly empty castle. Lost in thought she barely saw the figure blocking her way into the Gryffindor common room. 

“Hi Hermione” a soft voice caught her attention.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Luna I didn’t see you there, uh…what’s up” Hermione hoped it would be quick, she liked Luna sure, but they were very different.

“well, I was speaking to Harry about the dance tomorrow and he invited me to go with him and Ron, he said you were thinking about coming so I came to see what you’d decided.”

“oh uh… I was actually just going to stay in, dances have never really been my thing.” Hermione flushed slightly and brushed her hair back hoping that her eyes didn’t look as watery as they felt.

“you know, I haven’t had much experience with friends, but I find being with them makes me feel better when its been a trying day. We can go in together if you like and meet the boys there, maybe have some girl time as they say” Luna gave the request tentatively with a small but hopeful smile.

Hermione felt her heart ache for Luna a little, she didn’t often think about how lonely it must be for her, and instantly she felt lucky, not only to have Harry and Ron, but also to be able to help. “You know what that sounds great Luna, the dance starts at 7 so why don’t you meet me here at 6:30 and we can do our hair together”

The soft smile on the blonde girl’s face grew into a broad one “that sounds great, I’ll see you then”

Hermione had just finished putting the last touches onto her makeup, she had pushed the boat out a little by wearing a dress her mum had snuck into her trunk in the hopes she might have a date at some point. It was a thigh length, white dress with thin straps and flowing material making up the skirt, she had matched it with some golden eyeshadow as her mum had suggested. Despite her lack of experience, she decided she looked okay when she passed a mirror on her way to fetch Luna from outside the common room.

“wow Hermione, you look like a tribute to a very dashing hippogriff I would say” Luna said with a hearty smile, she was wearing a lacy, ice blue dress with a lot of layers. Odd by pretty, as was fitting for the girl.

Hermione knew to take her statement as a compliment “Why thank you Luna, you look lovely”

They headed up to the dormitory to do their hair. Hermione had never tested bringing a non-Gryffindor into the common room before, but the fat lady just waved them in. She was so curious about how the castle’s magic was so fine tuned to people without ever being obvious. She shook away the thought and carried on, they had some hair to sort out.

Luna decided to create an eccentric up do for herself, Hermione on the other hand had used her wand and a heating charm to create a flow of ringlets in her hair, turning her usually somewhat frizzy hair into a neat build of curls. Just as 7:30 had passed, the two girls decided to go and meet the boys at the party. When they walked in, everything was already in full swing and they went in seemingly unnoticed, Hermione allowed her eyes to scan the room for her friends, but also for Bellatrix. It didn’t matter if she was mad at Bellatrix or if she didn’t want to talk to her, she still always searched for just a glimpse of her, almost like she was a drug. She didn’t find the raven hair but did spot a mop of ginger and so began to lead Luna towards that instead of continuing her pointless search.

In the corner of the room near a freshly spiked punch bowl stood Bellatrix, hidden by a circle of her friends. She had just dumped the contents of a healthily sized flask into the punch when she saw two girls enter the party, her face had flushed at the sight of the young Gryffindor. She looked just like an angel, and the serious expression on her face as she had scanned the room made her eyes shine. Then Bellatrix had seen the girl with her, a petite blonde whose name escaped her, she was odd looking, but undeniably pretty. Bellatrix felt a rage bubble in her stomach as Hermione, _her_ Hermione had grabbed the blonde’s hand and led her away from view. Bellatrix took a large swig of the punch and began to strut to a better vantage point of the younger girl, leaving her friends in confusion. After a short search she found the girl and her blonde with Potter and the Weasley boy. Was Bellatrix a bit of secret side fun? Had Hermione been with this blonde all along? Long enough for Potter and ginge to embrace her so warmly, since they hadn’t all come together, it felt like a strong possibility. Well, fuck her then. Bellatrix downed her glass of punch to clear the horrible, tight feeling in her throat, and scanned the people near Hermione’s group. She spotted a good looking Slytherin boy in her year, she recognised him and knew instantly his father had died a death eater, he wouldn’t say no to a dance. She walked over and tapped his shoulder, he turned to give her a surprised but cocky look and instantly accepted her hand.

Getting Hermione’s attention without actually doing anything to get her attention was difficult. Then, as the music was slowing down, Bellatrix allowed the naïve boy to pull her closer and when they turned she looked across his shoulder and saw Hermione. Her eyes were glassy and her face red. She pulled the glass up to her mouth to cover it as she took long painful glances at Bellatrix whilst trying to maintain her conversation with her friends and a few others who had joined them. Then her eyes shifted to the male hand sliding down Bellatrix’s back and suddenly she excused herself. The Slytherin girl watched her go and realised the blonde wasn’t there anymore, but instead seated across the room with some chubby boy, laughing and patting swatting around his large head. She instantly felt sick and rushed out of the hall in search of Hermione.

The stone beneath her was cold as she sat down, she was in a deserted hallway sitting on a step to a dead-end doorway. All around her was silence, and so she let the tears roll down her cheeks. She had been stupid to believe that their secret meetings and notes and talks with Bellatrix were anymore than a few weeks of fun for the older girl. She had been used as a play thing while Bellatrix was out there pursuing real relationships with athletic Slytherin boys, the types she was destined to marry. As she waved her wand across her face to remove the stupid makeup, Hermione heard the click of heels going at a fast pace. Before she could sense where they were coming from, a figure appeared at the end of the hall. As it came closer, she saw a short, tight, shoulder-less dress clinging to curves, the dark material causing the red painted lips to pop out of smooth large curls that hung around the figure’s face.

  
“Hermione I…”

“save it” Hermione sniffed “I get the message so just leave me alone” she stood to leave but before she could move far Bellatrix was in front of her, with a guilty expression.

“Look, I saw you come in with the blonde girl and grab her hand and my mind just started jumping to conclusions, so I went over to that random guy to get back at you. Until I saw blondey flirting with that chubby kid and saw my mistake. It was a mistake, okay” Bellatrix went to grasp Hermione’s hand.

“You really thought that after one small argument I would just find someone new? In the space of a day?!” Hermione shook her hand away from Bellatrix’s, her sadness turning to anger.

“I might have wondered if she was a permanent fixture and that I was just a new temporary _thing_ for you” Bellatrix looked away, annoyed at her own impulsivity.

“And you didn’t try and talk to me about it, you just decided to find the first guy you could and get back at me. How far do would you have gone?” Hermione braced herself for the reply

“What are you even saying it was just a dance and it would have only ever been a dance” Bellatrix raised her voice a little.

“If you say so” Hermione went to leave again but Bellatrix grabbed her wrist.

“It was a mistake because I was jealous, I don’t know what we are, but I know that I want it so just, don’t leave okay” Bellatrix softened her grip and looked deep into Hermione’s eyes, hoping the younger girl would see her honesty.

Hermione looked at the ground but didn’t move.

“I just want you, Hermione” Bellatrix tentatively lifted the other girls chin up and leant in slowly to kiss her.

Hermione reciprocated the slow and simple peck and suddenly she let go of something inside of her that was keeping her still. Her arms were around Bellatrix in a second and she had struck for another, more passionate kiss. She felt the older girl’s arms grip her tightly as they embraced and allowed their lips to steal each other’s breath until they were forced to stop for a moment, for fear of suffocating.

“Let’s go somewhere” Bellatrix huffed out as she composed herself, her eyes dark and predator-like. She took Hermione’s hand and walked fast until they came to an empty classroom in a soulless part of the castle. Bellatrix dragged Hermione in and flicked her wand to lock the door. Then, with delight, she ripped some heavy curtains from a nearby wall and laid them on the floor, luckily the room had a fire place too and with its quick lighting, an ambience that mirrored their passion was created. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione’s waist and kissed her again before lowering them both onto the nest of curtains. She made quick work of Hermione’s dress by lifting it over her head as she knelt opposite her, she then did the same with her own. Then, she slowed just to look at the other girl. The orange glow of flames lit up her hungry eyes and casted shadows across her smooth breasts and bare stomach. Bellatrix felt as though she could drink the sight in forever, but Hermione’s hand was snaking around her own bare stomach, and the need to feel hot skin on her own was undeniable. They came together again in a kiss as Hermione worked her way to unclasp Bellatrix’s bra and Bellatrix mimicked the movement to do the same to Hermione, until their uncovered chests were pressed together as their tongues swiped at each other. Naturally, Hermione leaned back until she felt the curtain covered floor beneath her, and Bellatrix held herself above the younger girl. Bellatrix took a steady inhale and determined her next move, she wasn’t exactly a sex guru, but she knew enough. She began to pepper kisses across Hermione’s body, starting at her neck and working down across her breasts, shifting her pace from delicate frenzied passion to delicate anticipation. She pecked every faint freckle she could find splayed across pale ribs and felt the increased breathing beneath them. She worked down Hermione’s stomach, where she slid off the other girl’s underwear, she felt Hermione tense and quickly moved her kisses to the bottom of her thigh, where she slowly made her way up, before switching to the other leg and teasing back towards the girl’s centre. Finally, she drew her tongue in one long sweeping motion up to Hermione’s clit. Instantly she let out a long high moan that made Bellatrix almost melt as she continued her movements.

“Bella” Hermione whispered as her thighs began to lightly tremble and her lungs heaved in air. The more she trembled, the more Bellatrix would concentrate her tongue on Hermione’s clit, getting faster and firmer as she went. Before long a hand came down and weaved its fingers into Bellatrix’s hair, desperately holding her where she was until shaking thighs let out a violent shudder and Hermione’s head was thrown back in bliss, her mouth open but silent. Bellatrix rose slowly, drinking in the beautifully dishevelled girl beneath her, before leaning in to let Hermione taste her plump lips.

They spent hours exploring one another, touching and kissing to the point of ecstasy. They mapped every inch of each other’s skin, every scar and freckle until they lay, tangled in one another on the curtains in front of a dying fire. Hermione played with the slim strong fingers of the girl whose head laid on her chest.

“Bella” She whispered

“Mm?” came a tired reply

“We have to go; the sun is coming up” She looked out the window and heard the birds beginning to chirp.

Bellatrix groaned and turned her face toward Hermione to hide, but after a few moments reluctantly rose. They got dressed and put the room back in order, stealing looks and touches as they did. It wasn’t long before they were strolling down the hallway in the direction of their beds.

“Mione. so I know we can’t really advertise ourselves just yet but, I want you and me to be a real thing, not just secret meetings you know?”

“so…you want me to be your girlfriend” Hermione smirked at the Slytherin.

“I guess that’s what I’m trying to say, yes” Bellatrix blushed but smiled.

“hmm…well it doesn’t sound too bad so…alright” Hermione jibed, expecting a nudge back. Instead Bellatrix brought their clasped hands to her mouth and pressed a kiss to Hermione’s knuckles with a soft smile. The gesture widened Hermione’s eyes and throw a lump into her now tender throat.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos and reviews, they mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy x

There was something so beautifully untouched about the way she laid, her hair in their natural messy curls with a perfect ringlet here and there. It was almost as though a painting had come to life as a cloud shifted and allowed a ray of sun to light up her face. Bellatrix felt the warmth of their heating charm on her own skin as they lay beneath an old tree a little bit from the lake, it made her sleepy and relaxed. Every now and then she would throw a stick in the air and watch as it slowed slightly through her invisible fortress before falling back to the ground. She had set them up a barrier to keep them hidden in plain sight, camouflaging them as shrubbery was the easy part, the hard part was the charm to make wanders suddenly remember an urgent task when they got too close. Managing the charm was worth the impressed look on Hermione’s face and her eagerness for the older girl to teach her it. Despite the biting cold of November, they had made a habit of setting up a warm little hideaway beside the lake, it was the easiest way to talk freely without worrying about the hundreds of others that may be walking around and listening in.

“So where did you learn all of those charms? I didn’t think Hogwarts taught stuff that complex?” Hermione questioned, trying not to feel intimidated.

“My father taught me and my sisters a lot of survival spells, basic um… dark magics also” Bellatrix stared straight up at the sky, nervous to meet the other girl’s eyes as she spoke of her family.

“What are your family like?” Hermione braced herself for a negative reaction or an excuse to leave.

Bellatrix paused, they had always skated over the subject “well, my father was essentially the dictator, he wrote the script and we all played our part really. My mother has always just been an extension of him I suppose, not as cruel though. Um…Narcissa is doing a very good job of becoming a little version of my mother. she wasn’t always that way, but she’s married now with a son now so she’s changed, we don’t talk that often anymore” Bellatrix paused again, hesitant to fill the final gap “And I imagine you know of my other sister Andromeda through Sirius. She’s…very much her own person but, I haven’t spoken to her since she left about 5 years ago so ”

The short silence when Bellatrix had finished was heavy in the air and Hermione double checked her words before she let them free “I’m sorry it was like that Bella” She turned to the older girl and gripped her arm rubbing her thumb across the fabric of her jumper.

At the touch Bellatrix turned to look at Hermione, looking at the seriousness in her face, but it didn’t look like pity and was relieved. She smiled back a her, she had never called her Bella before, but she liked it “So, what are your family like, ‘ _mione_ ”

Hermione smiled shyly with her nose crinkling a little at the exchange of nicknames. “it’s just me and my parents, but they’re lovely. We’re kind of like a little team really” After only a moment she spoke her thoughts aloud “I like how you listen to me”

“what do you mean” Bellatrix furrowed her brow as she readjusted her position to be more comfortable as she watched the younger girl.

“I guess people tend to switch off sometimes, because I talk a lot. But, you haven’t yet” She blushed as she said it, worried that Bellatrix would laugh. Instead Bellatrix gave her another gentle smile and leaned in to kiss her softly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Look Harry mate, I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Ron increased his steps to keep up as Harry weaved through students and out of the castle.

“You saw the map with your own eyes Ron, we have to go and help Hermione” Harry picked up his pace as they now moved across the grounds.

Ron _had_ seen the map with his own eyes, but he had also seen the way Hermione had been acting for weeks, the constant smile on her face since she snuck out with Bellatrix on Halloween. He wasn’t the most observant person in the world, but this was obvious. Though there was still that little part of him that twisted at the sight of Hermione’s affection for someone else, he knew what love looked like and strangely he had a feeling it wasn’t one sided.

Harry strutted, his map in his hands and Ron in tow until he saw two figures walking back from near the lake. They stood close, their hands catching each other at moments as they looked around for spectators, until they spotted the two boys. He furrowed his brow and walked right up to them. “what do you think you’re playing at Black” He practically yelled it at her.

“Not sure what you mean Potter” Bellatrix clenched her jaw tight, she had no clue why Hermione liked this insufferable moron.

“Look, I don’t know exactly what’s going on here, but I know you’re up to something that’s going to hurt Hermione and I’m not going to let you just get on with it” His face was going red as he thought about what it was they were doing.

“You’re the one putting people in the hospital wing, not me” Bellatrix wanted to jinx him to high heaven, but she knew Hermione would intervene and that proving herself dangerous to the moron would likely damage her plans for him later. The thought of the coming vengeance soothed her anger enough to allow her to relax her jaw a little.

Harry scowled, he didn’t like to think about what he did, even if it was to Bellatrix. “Just leave her alone Black”

Suddenly Hermione stepped forward having finally found her words “ _Harry_ for merlin’s sake I’m not a damsel in distress, she hasn’t kidnapped me, I’m spending time with Bellatrix because I want to”

“Hermione you know what she’s like, what about all the times she’s been horrible to you” Harry could feel the swell of anger inside.

“Yes _to me_ , so it’s _me_ who gets to forgive her and _me_ who gets to move on” She grabbed Bellatrix’s hand and stormed off in the direction of the castle

Ron looked between them and Harry, his mouth flapping slightly as he tried to think of what to say to stop what was happening, but he was coming up empty. With a sigh, he followed his angry best friends back towards the castle.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

His body was tensed and tight like a coiled snake, every noise made him paranoid that someone was there, watching as he sat on the end of his bed in the dark of night. Around him the soft sounds of sleep only irritated him. Hermione was being naïve, and she was only going to get hurt. At the hands of that girl, even after everything she did, and everything her death eater father did. The thought of them both made him think of his parents, how they had died at the hands of people like Bellatrix Black over blood and control, it stirred a rage in him that scared him, almost like it was coming from a part of him he couldn’t even identify. He tried to push it out of his head, it wasn’t really him, he knew what anger could turn people into and he had felt it when he had knocked Bellatrix off her broom. Dumbledore had looked so intensely at him that he felt as though he may melt and then handed him a few weeks of detention and a very stern warning, the very worst part had been the thought in his head that said, “what does he think of you now”. The man who had always been there to save him must have looked and thought so much less of him, Dumbledore wouldn’t have used violence, he would have used his head. That’s what he was going to do from now on, if Bellatrix was being genuine then he would have to learn to live with her being around Hermione, but if she wasn’t, then he was going to have to find out.

A few floors down a similar figure sat at the end of their own bed. Bellatrix had been there for almost an hour, thinking and then distracting herself so she stopped feeling so nauseous, before thinking about it again; the small tationary case sat upon her trunk along with the black family sealing wax that she had left untouched since she had received it from her parents. With a deep breath and a look around her, she grabbed the case and rushed out to the common room. As soon as she saw it was empty, she dropped the case onto a corner table as though it had been too hot for comfort in her hands. After a few more moments contemplating she shook her busy head and grabbed a piece of parchment.

_Dearest Father,_

_I awaited your further correspondence and have decided to be proactive, I imagine your plans for my classmates are in the works and would like to be of service. Please allow me to prove myself and reply with your intentions so I may assist you._

_Your faithfully,_

_Bellatrix Black_

As soon as the letter was written she sealed it before she could reread her pathetic words and sent it home, he may not be there considering how wanted he was, but her mother would know where to direct it. If she knew what her father’s plan was then she could work around it to keep Hermione as far from it as possible, this was the only way she could ensure it. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, he could have just gone away somewhere and lived out the rest of his days, but no, her father always insisted on finishing things even if they weren’t his to finish.

When she was finally in bed she thought of the day, she hadn’t thought about Andromeda for so long, she hadn’t even spoken to her since she started Hogwarts. Her eyes closed, and she could see the night she left so clearly, she had as much stuff as she could crammed into an overnight bag and she was sobbing through the words she screamed at her father. Bellatrix couldn’t remember what she had said, she only remembered her father throwing curses at her to stop her noise before Narcissa had intervened and attempted to calm her father and give her older sister a little time to run, which she had, and never returned. In a rage her father had burnt her bedroom to cinders with all her things in it, every drawing and letter and nostalgic knickknack was destroyed in an instant. Bellatrix hadn’t said a word the entire time, she just gripped tight to the letter in her hands with “Ted Tonks” scrawled across it that she had showed her father. It had been all her fault, she knew better now but still it was her who had been so eager to please her father that she had almost got her sister killed, and now she might as well have no sisters at all. They had both gotten married, Andromeda at 20 a couple years after she had left and Narcissa at 18 at around the same time as her older sister, and now they both had kids. Most importantly though, andromeda would never speak to her again, she hadn’t tried, and Bellatrix hadn’t dared to either. The thoughts of the three of them growing up, keeping each other safe and being closer than anything brought bitter tears to her eyes. She couldn’t stand it and brought another imagine into her head; Hermione and her big brown eyes that glowed a dark amber in the sunlight. The imagine of her soothed the bad feelings of what she had done, and what worse things she was going to have to do so that she could fall into a troubled sleep.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been ages and it might be a while till the next one but I try my best xx

The cold air tried relentlessly to whip the scarf from around her body, minute after minute she stood as the sun rose over the forest, watching the skies and winding her scarf back around her neck. Bellatrix had come up to the owlery for the past couple of mornings since she had sent the letter to her father, waiting to intercept the reply. She never got letters except on her birthday, when she would get a few blunt cards from various family, going from that to a letter every week or so might raise questions from her friends. Friends was an odd term for them, they would spend time together and make jokes, even meet in the holidays at their family’s events and sneak out bottles of wine and fire whiskey. To trust them with her secrets and emotions however, would be naïve. They were the children of death eaters and had been raised as she had been, to be on top and show no weakness. Some more trusting than her had learnt this the hard way, like her sister she supposed. Just as she began to delve into that array of thoughts, a squawk from above gained her attention and a dark raven landed gently on her shoulder to drop a letter into her hands. It was only a few moments before she was gliding down the owlery stairs brushing ash from her hands, she was going to have to get planning quickly and very quietly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Harry sat together and scribbled hard on parchment, waiting for the other to throw in the towel and suggest they go to breakfast, but neither did. The potions homework that was due wasn’t impossible, it’ just that no one had reminded them that it was due, because they hadn’t spoken to Hermione in several days. Ron had tried in passing but seeing as he was usually with Harry, he went ignored by one friend and reprimanded by the other. His tired ink smothered hand and anxious stomach was the final straw, Harry and Hermione needed to make up soon. Harry’s frustrated sigh caught his attention, it would have to wait he supposed, since Harry had quidditch practise later.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“right team, as you know our match against Slytherin is coming up and due to the… incident at the last game, we’re going to be doing some team building exercises with Slytherin house” as soon as the Wood had completed his sentence the whole team groaned and Harry felt his stomach droop with shame, he had done this to his team. “Potter, you’re with Black”

Harry opened his mouth to beg Wood to reconsider but before he had a chance wood threw him a beaters bat “and don’t kick up a fuss because it wasn’t my decision”.

The bat was heavy in his hands and he chose to stare down at it rather than up at the approaching team, maybe Bellatrix would aim to get back at him and break his legs or something, at least he wouldn’t feel so bad, and Hermione would see what she really like. The strangely hopeful thought made him look up at the body walking towards him.

“well Potter let’s see how you try and maim me this time” Bellatrix rolled her eyes and swirled her beater bat in her hands. 

The aim was to bat a ball between them without making it too difficult for one another. Harry started with a conservative whack, to which Bellatrix retorted to with a mighty swing that sent the ball flying past Harry. He scowled for a moment and then went to fetch the ball. If this is how she wanted to do things, then fine. He threw the ball up again and this time hit it hard, Bellatrix was ready for it though and crashed it back to him. Soon the sounds of the back and forth impacts had the attention of Wood.

“Potter, Black, I am under strict instructions that anyone not playing nice is getting banned from matches so for Merlin sake take it easy”

The two of stopped and looked at one another a little more calmly.

“fine” Bellatrix picked up the ball and tapped it to him and they started a gentle back and forth. “you Gryffindors sure do have short tempers” she jabbed.

“says you Black” Harry scowled and tried to focus on keeping the ball at a good speed.

“well sure I’ve put people in the hospital wing, but never with 6 fractures Potter” Bellatrix felt the usual flare or rage when she thought about the pain Potter had put her through, but she kept it relatively hidden.

“I…” Harry was flustered and ashamed “I never meant to hurt you” He stared hard at the ball in order to not meet her eyes “the thought of Hermione being hurt made me angry and well…it just takes over sometimes”

“that a pretty strange sounding apology Potter” So he says he didn’t mean it, Bellatrix supposed she could understand the idea of an uncontrollable rage.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do to Hermione and I’m not going to let you hurt her but, I wish I never did what I did” He could not bring himself to utter the word sorry, but he felt it would be enough for a girl like Bellatrix.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at Harry and struggled for an answer, she didn’t imagine for a second that he would apologise. She just assumed that he hated her and had simply been waiting for the opportunity to show that. “well I think my several fractures would have agreed with you there, Potter” She smirked a little at him “But for the record, I’m not trying to hurt Hermione.”

“So, after years of tormenting her you one day decide you like her?” Harry thought of all the pranks and comments that Bellatrix had thrown at Hermione over the years, the idea that she would change her tune so drastically just didn’t make sense to him.

Bellatrix sighed “Well it’s like you said, sometimes the anger just takes over… I guess I just misdirected it” Saying this to Potter made her cringe, but she knew it would take the truth to get someone like him off of her back.

Harry looked taken aback, the almost pained look on her face told him it was the truth. Everybody knew Bellatrix had issues with anger, but he hadn’t really thought about it before, and as much as he hated the idea of it, they did have that in common. “well, it doesn’t undo everything you did”

Shame flooded her cheeks “I know” she muttered.

They continued batting the ball to each other in silence until the exercise was over, and then they went their separate ways, Bellatrix brimming with a guilty feeling and Harry feeling conflicted.


End file.
